The tall silent type
by Theimmortalfoxx
Summary: Your the new girl and it hasn't even been a day and you've fallen for that silent host, Rated T for language and minor violence
1. Chapter 1

You were walking nervously down the halls of your new school. Your father married a rich woman, who you had an extreme distaste for, and she forced you into this school. As a 17 year old girl who was relatively curvaceous you got a lot of stares, you pretty much ingnored them all since you step-mom being the horrid person she is has you set up with a business partners son. She flipped your (hair length) (h/c) out of your face a sighed, "I was fine with living as a commoner, this damn rich kids are too snobby for my taste." You walked down the hall and into your classroom and heard murmurs, "That's the new girl, I thought she'd be ugly holy crap I was wrong" one boy gawked. "Yea I wonder if I could ger her number," another said. "Ugh who does she think she is, stealing the boys from the rest o us." Then they all went silent, a small boy with creamy blonde hair walked up to you and held out his hand. "Can I help you," you stared unemotionally at him. "Hi! I'm Mitsukuni but you can call me Honey," he smiled. You take his hand and shake it, "(F/n)," you look behind him to see a giant. "Uhhh, is he your friend," you started to shake. This guy was really good looking, like _R__EALLY_ good looking. "Oh that's Takashi my cousin," he gripped his stuffed rabbit. "Mitsukuni who's this," Takashi-san asked. "Oh this is my new friend (F/N)," he smiled and stoof by you. The tall hunk smiled at you and your cheeks blushed a dark red. "Hey can I call you Amai-chan," the small blonde asked. "Oh, uh sure," you smiled and Mitsukuni took a seat next to you and Takashi the other side. Within that class you learn alot about them, they were former members of the Karate Club, they are both international Kendo champions, and that they work in some club.

At lunch you went to your locker and found a snobby girl named Princess Ayanokoji, "Ew commoner don't you know that your type isn't welcome here," she stuck her nose in the ai. "Yea whatever," you roll your eyes and start to walk away when you feel her pull you back. "I'm talking to you commoner, god learn some respect. But you know it's sad you can't even afford the school uniform." You looked down at your skinny jeans and dark blue sweater, you were pissed now. "Ok first off shut the fuck up before I slam your head to a locker. 2nd who the hell gave you the right to touch me, I can sue you for assault." Ayanokoji swallowed hard. "Yea well, you're still poor and I can get the Host club to beat you up," she crossed her arms in front of her. "Really, a bunch of boys I'm guessing," Koji's face went blank. "Listen I don't like to brag but back in my home city I'm the regional champion in Kendo, Karate, Mixed Martial Arts and what was that other one," you thought for a minute. "Oh yea," you slid you leg across her making her fall and you stepped on her bust and you held up her wallet, phone, and you unhooked her bra all before she fell. "Street fighting. Be lucky that Misuki and Minami aren't here." You turn and throw her stuff onto her and you grab your box lunch and head to cafeteria.

There you see Takashi and Mitsukuni sitting with people already so you start to turn around and start to head for the door when you feel something on your leg. You look down to see none other that Mitsukuni. "HI Amai-chan," you pet his head. "Hi Mitsukuni." "Why are you not eating with us," he looked like he was about to cry. "Oh you guys were already eating with someone so I wanted to go find my sister." "YOU HAVE A SISTER," he was so excited. "Yo can get her later come meet my friends," he pulls you over to a table where you see another raven haired guy, another blonde guy, 2 red head, and no it can't be. "HARUHI," you scream at the brunette. Haruhi looks to you and widens her eyes. "Hey sis," she smiles nervously. "Haruhi has a sister," they all looked to you. "It must be fun to have a brother," the tall blonde smiled. You glare at Haruhi who is still smiling. "Can you give us one second," you pull Haruhi from her seat and ran outside the Cafeteria. "Haruhi what is that matter with you why didnt you tell them you're a girl," you held her shoudlers. "They just assumed I was a boy and put me in this male uniform," you sighed. "They'll find out eventually, but hey who are those guys are they hurting you," you ask cracking your knuckles. "No they're part of club which you have to go to," you point to yourself. "Scuse me, um no I have stuff to do." "Dad and mom-" you cut her off. "Step-mom," "F/n you'll have to give in sometime dad married her so we could have a better life, and because he fell in love again." You sighed, "Continue." "Dad and mom are out tonight so we can't go straight home."

You sighed and walk with your sister back to the table. "So Haru-chan is Amai-chan nice," Mitsukuni asked. "Um well, kind of just don't piss her off or she'll pin you to the ground faster than you can blink." You rolled your eye and smiled at your sister. Takashi handed you some of his strawberries, "You like strawberries have mine," you started yo blush. "Oh uh thank you Takashi," you didn't know what it was but something about that boy made him irresistible.


	2. Chapter 2

After school you and Haruhi followed the 6 boys to an abandoned music room, "Welcome to the Host Club F/n." You look around the room to see 7 different tables around the room but only 6 boys. You pull your sister close and whisper to her, "Please tell that the 7th table doesn't belong to you." Haruhi sighed with regret , "Sadly yes it is, I broke a vase and I owe them 8,000,000 yen. And I didn't want to use Moms money." You sigh and feel something grab your hand, "Hmm." You look down to see the little blonde holding your hand and trying to pull you to his table, you eventually gave in and followed the boy. You turned your head to see Takashi following the two of you.

"Oh I forgot Takashi helps me when I have guests we really only need 5 tables since the twins share one two," he smiled as Takashi sat down. "So Amai-chan, what kind of boy do you like?" you widen your eyes at the question. You didn't have a type, you'd only ever had 1 boyfriend and it lasted for a week. So you had no clue. "Um ah what do you mean?" then the raven haired one walked over. "I can answer that and by they way I'm Kyoya the club VP and financial adviser." he held his hand out and you shook it. "Wsthat Honey-senpai means is, do you like," he pointed to the red heads. "The little devil type," he then pointed to Mitsukuni. "The lolita type," he pointed to himself. "The cool type," then to the tall blonde. "The princely type OR," he put his hand on Takashi's shoulder. "The strong silent yet wild type," you started to blush. The image of Takashi being crazy and wild was playing through your head. You could only imagine what kind of loveliness lied under his shirt. "Uh I guess the strong silent type," you shrugged. The other 4 hosts including your sister gasped. "Great now what did I do," you rolled your eyes.

"No one has ever admitted liking Mori-senpai's type," a red head gawked. "And what they like the two of you, I don't see how you two can pull of the identical stuff I can easily tell you apart," you put a hand on your hip. They continued to gawk except Haruhi and Mitsukuni and Takashi started tp gawk. "You can tell them apart," the small blonde asked. "You can't" you questioned. The all shook their heads. "Weird, but hey since I'm here why don't I be a guest hmm," Takashi nodded and took my hand as we walked over to his table and he pulled the chair out for me.

Tamaki's POV

We watched them as he entertained her, she seemed to really enjoy it. "She likes him," Haruhi said bluntly. "WHAT," the twins and I turned to her. "Isn't it obvious, she is blushing furiously, she's holding his hand, and he is doing the same. Face it you three have no chance with her." After the club and me finding out that Haruhi was actually a girl. Yah I know you guys couldn't tell either. But we watched as F/n and Mori-senpai spend more and more time together. Time to break out the match making skills.

3rd POV

You have been going to the school for a while now it was about October so about a month. And you finally got the guts to ask a certain host something. We were switching classes when you saw him at his locker. You strolled up to him and smiled. "Hey Takashi," he smiled too. "Um, I was wondering..."

The other 6 hosts were around the corner witnessing the whole thing. "She's gonna do it," Hikaru bit his thumbnail.

"I'd love to," hugged you and smiled. "I'll pick you up at 7." You nodded and walked away with your cheek as red as a rose. "No way she did it," Tamaki was dumbfounded. "You guys don't give her enough credit," Honey-senapi said. He was happy to see his cousin enjoying himself.

7 pm

You we're sitting on your couch with black skinny jeans, a white tank top, and your favorite hat when you heard the doorbell ring. You brush yourself off and walk to the massive door and open it. "Ready to go," you say him holding two helmets and wearing a red jacket. "Yea, Haruhi I'll be back soon," you said as you follow Takashi over to the driveway.

At the end is a black and dark blue Suzuki Hayabusa 2012. "I never pegged you as the type of guy who'd try a motor cycle," you said taking one of the helmets. "There's alo of things people never peg me as," he smiled and got the motorcycle and you got behind him and wrapped your arms around him. Haruhi sat inside looking out her window, "Ok their gone Operation First Kiss is a go," she said into a walkie talkie.


	3. Chapter 3

You and Takashi rode to Miazaki's Go Karting down town. Your were huddled up against him your cheek against his soft jacket, you enjoying yourself too much. We you reach the place he climbed off first and held out his hand. You took hold of it and hopped off, "You're quite the gentleman." He smiles and interlocks his fingers with yours.

"Oh my god, they're holding hands," Tamaki says while looking through binoculars. "Tono you sure this is gonna work," Hikaru asks. "Of course it will, we just have to make sure that they kiss before the end of the night so her mother calls off the set up between her and this other guy."

You and Takashi pay for a race between the 2 of you, and insdside the warehouse you chose the purple car and her chose the blue one. "You ready," he asks. "Always," you smirked and put your hands on the wheel. "On your marks, get set, GO!" both of you take off. Takashi starts to get ahead of you and you speed up. You go back and forth fighting for first place. Eventually you both cross the finish line at the same time. You hop out and run over to him and wrap your arms around his waist and he does them same to you.

"Let's go to the carnival," he suggests. "Ok, lets go." You walk out with your hands clasped together and you hop one his bike. "Tono hurry up their leaving," Kaoru says pulling Tamaki's jacket. "Okokok," he runs over to the car and hops in. You arrive at the carnival and he offers to carry you on his back. "Ok," you hops up in his back and he carries you around the carnival. "You want something," he asks looking at you with his dark gray eyes. "Sure," you smile and hop off his back. "Look at them they're so cute," Tamaki says from a bench. "Tamaki-senapi shut up you'll ruin this for her." Haruhi snaps.

You two walk over to a strength test, and you see whoever rings the bell at the top gets a huge bear. "Step right up ladies and gentlemen, test your strength. Ahh how about you sir," he pulls Takashi to the mallet and puts it in his hand. "Just hit as hard as you can," he backs away and Takashi swings. The bell rings anout half a second later and Takashi is given a huge white bear. He walks over to you and hands it to you, You wrap your arms around his neck and he spins you around. "Thank you Takashi," he starts to blush and you soon follow.

'Hey lets go take a walk," you nod and the two of you walk hand in hand to neighboring park. You watch as fireworks being shot into the sky, "Oh wow." Takashi looks down to you an you look up at him. Haruhi and the other are hiding in a bush about 10 feet away. "HOOOOOOH he's gonna do it , he's gonna kiss her," Mitsukuni says. Kyoya smirks, he can't help but be happy for the big guy.

Your faces were inches away, you could feel his breath on yours. You slowly wrap your arms around his neck and he wraps his around your waist, and you can even hear his heartbeat racing. 'So he's just as nervous as I am' you said to yourself. The gap between your heads was slowly closing, you close your eyes and feel warm lips pressed against yours.

You kiss back and he lift you off the ground. He breaks the kiss and stares back down at you, he smiles and sets you down. You two then walk back to his bike with your head on his upper arm and his arm at your waist. You climb onto the motorcycle and you snuggle up against his back, you can here him breathing and his heartbeat. 'Best date ever,' you said to yourself.

**Ahaha it's not over yet, just you wait to see what I have up my sleeve. Wait it's still summer I don't have sleeves, oh well you get it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Takashi brought you home not before he pecked your lips hugged you. "Hey Takashi do you wanna go on another date sometime," you ask sheepishly. "I'd love too," he smiled and put his helmet on and drove off. You walked into your house to see Haruhi sitting on the couch reading. "Hey Haruhi" she gave you a sad smile. "Is something wrong," you asked. She sighed, "Nothing it's just..." she started. "F/N" you heard your step mother scream. "Great what does the bitch want now," you threw your hands in your pockets and walked to the kitchen where you found her pacing. "Yea what do you want Kokoa," you rolled your eyes. "Don't you disrespect me brat," she scoffed. "whatever, now what do you want and make it snappy I have homework to do."

**_WARNING VIOLENT CONTENT AHEAD READ AT YOUR OWN WILL_**

"I have arranged a marriage between you and my business partners son Azuki," she smiled. "You gotta be kidding me, the groping perv hell no" you started to turn. SHe grabs your arm and pulled your face to hers. "You will marry him, it's good for my business now go," she threw your arm towards you. "You selfish bitch I'm not marrying that asshole he's a perv," you got in her face. "SLAP" you held your face as your felt her hand hit it. "You ungrateful child I've taken you in as my children and this is how you repay me. You no good brat," she pushes you down and kicks your stomach. You stand up slowly and hold your stomach and Haruhi stands behind you, "You motherfucking bitch, how dare you call me your child you have no right," Haruhi held your shoulder. "No Haruhi this is long over due," you brush her hand of and stom towards the woman. "Who The Hell Gave You The Right To Push Me And Kick Me," you push her to the ground. "Your no good fucking bitch who deserves nothing but to rot in hell," your father came in and remained silent whilst standing next to your sister. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS HOUSE, IT'S UNDER MY FATHER'S NAME AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE," you hover over her and point to the door. She stands up slowly and walks to your father and wraps an arm around him. "Oh Ranka thank god your home your daughter is being violent again," she said innocently. "I'll show you violent you no good.." you were cut off by Haruhi throwing her arm in front of you to stop you. "She beat me up when I told her about the marriage we arranged," she glared at you. "F/n go to your room you need to cool off," he said shrugging his bitch of a wife off him. "I can't believe you'd believe this whore," you gesture to her and she cowers. "Ranka don't let her hurt me again," she cries. "F/n Now," he points to the stairs. You huff past them and stomp up the stairs and throw open your door and slam it. You bolt it shut an run to your bed and bury your head in your pillow. "w-why does no one believe me, it's like I'm invisible," tear stain you pillows. After about 20 minutes the whore comes in your room.

"What do you want liar," you spit. "To teach you a lesson," she pulls out a belt thats dripping wet. "WHAT," you try to back away put she grabs your arm and put you face girst to the wall. "YOU WILL NEVER DISRESPECT ME AGAIN," she pulls your shirt off and whips the belt against your back. "GYAH," you scream but she keeps hitting you. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH," she hit you over and over until you feel blood trickle down your your back. "Please," you feel tears running from your eyes. "NO YOU MUST LEARN NEVER TO DISRESPECT ME," she hit you again and you hear her laughing. She throws you against the bed and pulls your pants down. "WHAT THE HELL," you scream. You whips it across your behind, it hurts 10 times worse than before. You does this for the next 20 minutes before leaving. "Maybe next time you'll learn you place filthy commoner." You hear her shut the door and lock it. "Please someone help me," you cry as you pull your pants up but leave your shirt off. You feel the cuts on your back sting. 'What the hell did she in that thing glass,' you wanted to rub your back but was afraid of infecting the cuts. You reach for your hoodie and pull it on. the fabric stopping at all the cuts on your back. You bite back tears an reach down to get shoes. You slip them on and you open your window, "Maybe they'll like it better when I'm gone," you back away and pull up a duffel bag and throw some clothes and a picture of you and haruhi and your dad. You pull out a sticky note pad and write down something and stick it to the picture. "Good bye guys," you pull the bag up and go out the window and jump down to the bushes. "I'm sorry," you run off not caring where you go.


	5. Chapter 5

When Haruhi went to school the next day she was miserable, knowing her sister had ran away and her step mother wasnt do anything to fing her was killing her. She sat through her classes more silent than usual which puzzled the twin. And at the club Haruhi wasn't taking customers, about 20 minutes before they all went home the surrounded her. "What do you guys want," she didn't bring her head from her legs at her chest. "What's eating you," hikaru asked. Mori was especially worried. "Nothing just leave me alone," Haruhi stood and pushed them all aside and left the room. She threw herself against the wall outside the music room and cried. "F/n why?" she kept crying until a certain someone showed up. "Ew commoner, it's your fault I got kicked out of the host club." she scoffed. "So, like I care," Haruhi didn't look up. "Ugh learn your place commoner, don't make me beat you up like I did to your sister," Haruhi bought her head up slowly. "What did you say," she cocked her head. "I beat your sister up on the first day she needed to learn her place," Haruhi sighed. "As I recall she beat you up you pretentious little bitch," Haruhi snapped. The host were peeking out the door watching this go down. She pushed Ayanokoji against the locker holding her by her arms. 'And don't you ever talk about my sister again," she dropped the girl and walked off. "I've never seen Haru-chan so mad," Mitsukuni gripped his bunny. Takashi pondered what she said. 'What happened to F/n'

After school got out the hosts minus Haruhi were walking the street when they saw someone holding a suitcase and hunched over. They looked like they were limping. They slowly walked towards them. They saw the person walk across the street not before collapsing in the middle of the road. They saw a 8 wheeler speeding towards the person. Takashi bolted after the person and pulled them from the road inches away from the truck. The peron seemed to be breathing heavily and wincing from Takashi touching their back. "Are you ok?" Takashi asked, the 5 other hosts run over and surround the two of them. "T-t Takashi," they said weakly. Takashi recognized the voice. He turned the persons face to him. Everyone gasped with horror. "Oh oh god," Tamaki was near tears. "GET THEM TO A HOSPITAL NOW," the twins screamed. Kyouya dialed his private ambulance and they were there in 60 seconds flat. "Go to my family's nearest hospital," Kyouya told the driver. "Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai you go in there with her," the two nodded and did so. It was a 20 minute drive to the hospital, and Mori didn't leave the perons side. She was brought to CCU, and placed on her stomach while the doctors examined her. Mori sat outside the room on the brink of tears with Honey next to him. The rest of the hosts were in the waiting room waiting for Haruhi. Haruhi came racing in and she ran up to Kyouya and held him. "Kyouya please tell me she's ok," Kyouya remained silent. They hosts brought Haruhi to the room and she saw you with a tube down your mouth your shirt of and at least 60 lashes across your back. "OH GOD," sh started to cry and Kyouya held her. "That devil woman did this to her," she cried. "Devil woman, who's that," Tamaki asked.

"Kokoa Fujioka my step-mother," she buried her head in Kyouya's chest. Mori clenched his fists, the bitch that hurt F/n would pay for this. The hosts were in utter shock, then Ranka ran in with Kokoa not to far behind. "Is my little girl ok?" Ranka asked worriedly. Kyouya shook his head. "Her has 60 lashes on it that have been slightly infected, we don't know what'll happen," he held Haruhi tighter. "Oh my baby girl, can I see her," Kokoa tried to walk over but the hosts stood in her way. "No," Mori said with fury in his eye. "You'd deny a mother to see her child," she said innocently. "From what Haruhi said you're being taken in for questioning," Kyouya said pulled Haruhi close to him by her waist. "You little rat you'll pay for that," she muttered. "I have done nothing so let me pass," she stuck her nose in the air and pushed past the 6 boys only to have Haruhi stop her. "Out of my way Haruhi," she said through her teeth. "No," she crossed her arms. "Don't make me belt you," she muttered. "So it was you," she glared at the woman.

"How dare you accuse me, I would never hit my children," she held Haruhi's head. Haruhi pushed her off and glared at her. "Really You'd Never Hit Your Children, So I Guess Step-Children Don't Count Huh. I Heard Everything, Her Terrified Screams, Her Begs For Mercy." Haruhi pulled the woman to her by her shirt. "THWACK," the woman was on her back on the ground. "YOU FUCKING DID THIS TO MY SISTER, YOU MADE HER LEAVE. YOU ARE THE REASON SHE'S NEAR DEATH. YOU ARE TO NEVER GO NEAR MY SISTER AGAIN OR I SWEAR I'LL WILL BREAK EVERY LAST BONE IN YOUR BODY," she snapped. "Ranka she's yelling," she held her jaw. "No Kokoa get out of my sight our marriage is terminated and I want you out of MY house within 24 hours." He didn't even look at her. "B-but Ranky-poo," she tried to pull herself up by his arm. He pulled his arm up and glared at her. "You hurt my daughter I never want to see you again," He pushed to the side and he and Haruhi went in your room. "HARUHI THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, AND YOURS TOO F/N," she pulled out a knife an tried to run in the room and kill Haruhi. But she was stopped by Kyouya and Mori. "Security escort this woman out and have her arrest for attempted Murder and Child Abuse," Kyouya said rasing his hand in the air.

"No this is crazy I'd never kill my kids they-" she was cut off by being thrown into a police car. "She wont bother you anymore," Kyouya said to Haruhi. "Thank you Kyouya," she wrapped her arms around his waist and he followed. Mori sat at your beside holding your hand. "Please wake up F/n" tears stremed down his face. It was almost 3 months and you still hadn't woken up. Mori didn't talk(not that he didn't talk much already), Haruhi stayed by Kyouya's side, Tamaki and the twins did their best to help comfort Mori and Honey tried as well. Mori loved you with all his heart, he never got to tell you that. It was January and it was a day off so the hosts decided to visit in hope that you might've woken up. That sat there watchig you with sorrow in theor eyes.

"Hey let's give Mori a second alone," Kyouya and his Haruhi ushered everyone out. Mori sat their with tears staining his cheeks. "Please F/n PLease I need you to wake so I can tell you that I love you," he held you hand and leaned his forehead against your side ways one. He leaned in a lightly pecked your lips, "Please," he stood up and began to walk out. He heard a small moan. "taaaaaaaa." "Hmm." "T-t-taka-taka takashi," he heard you say. "Oh god," he rushed to you side and saw you (e/c) eyes slowly flutter open. "I- i love you too,' 2 rivers ran from his eyes and he passionately kissed you. You kissed back(to an extent you're still half naked on your stomach). KYOUYA," he screamed. He and Haruhi ran in to see you were awake. "OH GOD MY SISTER' she ran up to and held you hand. "Thank God you awake," she smiled. "Hey you finally going out with Kyouya," you smirked. "uhhhhh," she looked over to him. "Yea."

Once you were discharged from the hospital you were brought home and you noticed that there was a missing person. "where's Kokoa," you asks. "You don't have to worry about her anymore," your dad smiled and kissed your forehead. "Finally I hated that bitch."

**It's not over yet just you wait **


	6. Chapter 6

It was years later as you sat in a room with Haruhi at your side. "Stop worrying." she said. You couldn't help but worry, you'd been waiting for this day forever. Your Dad came in the room with a lovely tux on. "Oh my god, you look beautiful" he kissed your forehead. "I wish your mother was here to see you like this, especially in her dress." "Well Haruhi I'm waiting to hear about an engagement," he smirked at your sister. "He's gotta ask me first," she smiled. Then Kyoya appeared in the doorway holding his arm out. "I think he's waited long enough F/n" he smiled. Then the other 4 hosts appeared in the doorway with fancy suits on. Complimenting how you looked, "Thanks guys, now lets go I think he's ready." Your dad linked your arm with his and you walked to a huge door and stood to the side.

Patita No.3 in E Gavotte en rondeau started to play. The flower girl Hina and the ring boy Shiro went first, then Mitsukuni went in with Reiko at his side. Reiko was dressed similar to Haruhi and all the other girls, in a long dark blue dress the held to one shoulder, and they held blue roses. The Kyoya and Haruhi went, Kyoya like the 4 hosts had on a black suit with a blue tie. After him went Tamaki with Renge at his side, then Hikaru with Antoinette, then Kaoru with Aleksandra. The music started to change and you and your dad walked slowly down the path as people watched you. You held your white roses to you and started to shake. "Don't be so nervous F/n, this eill be the happiest day of your life," you sighed as you saw the tall man in front of you. Your dad kissed your forehead, and handed you to the raven haired man.

"Let us begin," the reverend said. After he had gone through the whole shpeil, he asked them to saw their vows. "F/n," he sighed. "The moment I met you I loved you. You saw the person inside my silent shell, and to this day I still remember our first date." He smiled as a tear slid down his tan cheek. "I may not be a man of many words but aound you I don't have to use words to show how much I love you," he smiled and everyone awwed.

"Takashi," your voice cracked. "When I saw you I found you extremely irresistible, and I remember our first date like it was yesterday. I remember when we kissed,I still have that enormous teddy bear," 2 rivers fell from your e/c eyes. "And I waited for the moment that you'd ask me to be the luckiest girl in the world." You wiped away tears and smiled to him.

"Now can we have the rings," Mitsukuni came up with Shiro and he handed Takashi and you the rings. He slid yours on and you followed. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Takashi pick you and passionately kissed you. You kiss back and deepen the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck you lick his bottom lip begging for entrance and he sllows. You two battle for dominance and he eventually wins. He sets you down you two walk slowly back outside the room and walk to the reception hall.

All of the hosts dance with you, Mori of course was first. Eventually it came time for it all to end and for you and Mori to start you honeymoon. "I'll see you soon dad," you wave out off the back of Mori's motorcycle. The hosts waved as you two drove off with your luggage already at the hotel. You rode to Okinawa to one of Kyoya's private hotels. You two were given the honey moon suite in the top floor. Before going inside, Takashi picks you up bridal style and kicks open the door. "Shall we Mrs. Morinozuka," you smile. "Yes of course ," he carries you to the king sized bed where he lays you on your back. He kisses your lips and slowly makes his way to your neck.

You moan, and after all of the passionate sex he holds you close. You put you head on his chest and he kisses the top of your head. "I'm really happy I chose the srtong and silent type," you yawn and fall asleep in his arm. He sighs,"I'm glad you did too."


	7. NEW POLL

**There is a new poll up on my profile of what kind of story I should do next go and vote. **

**Your choice may just win. Bai!**


End file.
